


"You're not gonna cry, are you?"

by Cavres



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Comfort, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavres/pseuds/Cavres
Summary: You are Lena Luthor, you graduated summa cum laude from John Hopkins Medical school, you always get what you want - but today you lost your first patient. A human being died because of you."You're not gonna cry, are you?"





	"You're not gonna cry, are you?"

Tears burn behind your eyes, your stomach clenches and your breath hitches in your throat. This can't be happening. You are Lena Luther for fuck's sake. You aren't going to cry in front of other people. 

Your vision is blurry as you rush through the hospital, your white coat flaring around you, trying to find an on call room. When you find one, you dash inside the small room and slam the door behind you. 

Your back is pressed against the door, your knees slowly give in under the weight of guilt you feel and you beat your head against the door. Hard. You do it again and again. It fucking hurts but you don't care. 

You are Lena Luthor, you graduated summa cum laude from John Hopkins Medical school, you always get what you want - but today you lost your first patient. A human being died because of you. 

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" 

Your head shots up and you see familiar blue eyes staring right back at you. 

Your breath is ragged when you open your mouth. "No, I'm not." Your voice is hoarse. 

Kara frowns down at you. She jumps down from her place at the upper bunk bed. 

"What happened?" 

You want to tell her. "Someone died because of me. I couldn't save her. She was so young." 

But when you part your lips, voice cracking, it sounds like this.

"N-Nothing." 

You duck your head and stare at the ground. You hear Kara talking but her words don't reach you. You're not able to think straight anymore, your chest feels heavy as you take breath after breath, desperately trying to fill your lungs with enough oxygen.

_She's dead_  
She's dead  
She's dead 

You can't focus on anything but this. The sentence halls in your mind, over and over again. It feels like someone is grabbing your heart and squeezing it hard. 

"Lena!"

Kara's face is right in front of you. Only now you realize that your knees have given in and tears are streaming down your cheeks. 

"My patient died." Your voice sounds strange, like it isn't yours. 

"I'm so sorry." 

She wraps her arms around you. For a moment you want to push her away. Because you're Lena Luther. You don't need help, especially not from a nurse. But you're also human. And humans break. 

You break down, right there, right now. Your shoulders tremble, you collapse into her, and you allow yourself to cry. To be human and grieve another human's death. 

Kara helds you. She whispers sweet nothings into your ears, brushes strands of hair from your face and wipes your tears with her thumb away.


End file.
